Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shelving systems, and more particularly to an adjustable shelving system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,787; 4,295,432; 5,542,530 and 6,116,164, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse shelving devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical adjustable shelving system. These other systems are not self-supporting, requiring a wall or ceiling, making them unattractive in appearance. Also, the other designs are only as strong as the two screws that ultimately bear the entire load.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved adjustable shelving system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an adjustable shelving system including a freestanding arch-like framework having three vertical columns on each side interconnected by top and bottom horizontal beams. Two pairs of flexible connectors, such as link chains, are suspended from the top beam, each respective pair of connectors being disposed interior to the columns and specifically to be seen between each of the side columns (from side view). This placement is crucial to the attractiveness of the unit. The flexible connectors are attached to and support vertically adjustable shelves. In one embodiment, openings are formed through the adjustable shelves to receive the flexible connectors and a shelf support bar extends between the connectors in each pair to contact the bottom surface of the shelf and support it. In another embodiment, eye screws extend out from the side edges of the shelves to receive the shelf support bar, or the eye screws are supported by the flexible connectors. A bottom stationary shelf must be used to provide unit stability and for attachment and tensioning of the flexible connectors.